Miststar
Miststar is a white she-cat with long, silky fur and brilliant blue eyes History In the Unite or die? arc''s'' Stars above Mistkit is born to Snowsong and Whiteheart along with her littermates Shadowkit, Flowerkit and Frostkit. The litter be-friends the only other litter in the nursery at their birth, Amberkit and Sorrelkit. Tansyfur, the mother of the two older kits, comments to Snowsong that Mistkit and Frostkit seems to have more interest in Sorrelkit than Amberkit. Mistkit later is seen exploring the PatchClan camp with Sorrelkit and Shadowkit while other kits stays in the nursery. Whiteheart later tells Snowsong that Shadowkit acts very protective towards his younger sister, Mistkit. Snowsong takes her litter out during Moonhigh to see the stars. Mistkit asks about what happens when a cat die, Snowsong explains that they turn into stars. Telling her each star represents a different cat. As Snowsong finishes a badger storms into the camp, heading for the warriors den. Snowsong grabs Flowerkit by the scruff while Tansyfur rushes out of the nursey to grab Frostkit. Snowsong immendently asks Mistkit and Shadowkit to get into the nursery quickly. Shadowkit is seen to curl his tail around Mistkit protectively, Snowsong later tells Whiteheart that she is very proud of Shadowkit's protective act towards his youngest sister. Mistkit and her littermates soon left PatchClan due to Whiteheart's death. Snowsong was exiled and blamed for her mate's death, Tansyfur leaves with her as her closet friend. Puddleleaf, the deputy yowls that PatchClan should get a credit from Snowsong's litter since her litter was born in PatchClan so one of her kits should be kept in PatchClan with Whiteheart's spirit. Snowsong refuses and leaves with Tansyfur and the two litter of kits. Deep sorrows '' Snowsong and Tansyfur soon announces that the kits were getting old enough for warrior names and they were going to give them a ceremony of their own. Snowsong and Tansyfur leaps onto a branch of a large oak tree. Snowsong announces the new name of each of her kits, she also mentions why she chose the warrior name for each kit. She tells Mistgale Whiteheart has told her that he wishes Patchstar to name their youngest kit on their ceremony Mistgale. She is still in deep grief for her lost mate. Mistgale was in shock for two Moonhighs after she heard the news of Flowerfoot choosing kittypet life over kin. Her kin were all very worried. Tansyfur washed Mistgale ears under a juniper bush while Snowsong took the others out to hunt. Tansyfur asks if she is ok and gives her a juniper berry to increase her strength. In the ''The darkest of midnight ''arcs ''The battle of death BloodClan and MistClan battles, during the battle Bluekit, Clearkit and Gingerkit loses their mother, Windsplash. Miststar takes them in as her own, she doesn't tell them that she isn't their mother and neither does her kits know that they are not their littermates. Featherpaw, Rainpaw, Silverpaw along with Brokenpaw visits often and is surprised when they saw the three extra kits. Brokenpaw asks to speak with Miststar privately, he asks about the extra kits. Miststar tells her son that they're Windsplash's kits and she is fostering them, she pleads him not to tell them since she want to kits feel like they have a true mother. Brokenpaw agrees, Miststar thanks him with a warm lick beside the ear and leaves. In the The open path to the future ''arcs ''Miststar's past of sorrow Miststar is questioned by Silverwing why she left Frostheart in the first place, asking if she was fox-hearted. She is hissed at by Feathermist and Raindapple to shush. Miststar dips her head in sorrow, revealing to Silverwing that Frostheart had left her to die in the forest alone when he knew that her kits were coming. She mentions that she still loves him even though she had been through so much pain, especially when a moon after kitting she found his dead body washed up on the lakeside. She says that she loves Sorrelcreeck more due to the relationship they had since kit-hood. Silverwing is annoyed and yowls to Miststar that she hates her for making her grow up without a father and that she will never love her. Miststar later sees Silverwing being chased around by her littermates, she hears Brokenwing yowling angrily at Silverwing and lashes a claw at her muzzle. She blocks Brokenwing with a swish of her tail and tells him that it's fine. Brokenwing doesn't believe that Silverwing did nothing wrong. Brokenwing hisses at Silverwing, asking if she was really selfish enough to not see how much pain their mother has been through. Silverwing backs off and sleeps with the apprentices for the night. Sorrelcreeck is seen trying to cheer her up along with all her kits. She isn't alarmed when Sorrelcreeck tells her that Silverwing has gone missing. She simply tells him that she knows where she went and she will be ok. Sorrelcreeck is surprised.